Theory Of Imprinting
by MidnightEmberMisery
Summary: A one-shot about why the wolves imprint.
1. Part 1

**A/N: I hope you like this short one-shot. It was just an idea I had a while ago, but I finally finished typing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Theory of Imprinting**

"Jake, why do people imprint?" Renesmee asked her shape-shifter best friend as they lay in the clearing where the 'battle' with the Volturi had taken place a long time ago. Jacob blushed.

"Sam thinks that it is to create a stronger generation of wolves," he explained. Seth came jogging up to them.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" he inquired.

"Why people imprint," Renesmee said. Seth nodded.

"Oh, that's easy. Wolves imprint on females who would be lonely in life otherwise," he told her. Jacob and Renesmee looked baffled.

"But…all the imprints are pretty!" Renesmee protested.

"Well, yeah. But that's the problem. They're so pretty, that guys would think they were aloof, and so the girls would never be able to get to dates!" Seth replied.

Jacob just shook his head.

"Fine then!" Seth semi-shouted, "We'll just ask someone else!" He wildly looked around the clearing, and slightly smiled when a familiar form appeared. He jogged away for a moment, and then came back, grinning. His arm was slung around the shoulders of the second female wolf, Lili.

"So, Lili, why do you think wolves imprint?" Seth asked her when they had returned to Jacob and Renesmee.

She shrugged. "It's simple, really. Long before the men of the Quileute tribe transformed into wolves, and before the spirit warriors, the people of the tribe believed in reincarnations. They believed that when you died, if you had been a good person, you would be reincarnated many years later, and live another good life. So the wolves and imprints are simply reincarnations of former Quileute people, even if they aren't Quileute people anymore. I believe that wolf and his imprint were soul mates in a former life, but never had a chance to be together. So now, they have been given a second chance at true love," she explained.

Jacob, Renesmee and Seth stared at her in shock. She grinned at their stunned looks, and then walked off into the forest.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked the two reasons I came up with. Why do you think the wolves imprint? Let me know in a review!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: So, I know I said that this would be a one-shot, but there were some good ideas that I received from the three people that offered me ideas: ****TwilightHeart21****, ****Jmarcinikglsd****, and ****Hannibanani927****. So that's what this post is about. It's like a second part to the original one-shot, and it contains these reviewers' ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

**

**The Theory Of Imprinting – Part 2**

It was a quite morning in the Cullen house. All of the Cullens were gathered in the living room, participating in different activities. Edward was quietly composing a new song, Bella was reading, Alice and Rosalie were looking through fashion magazines, Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, Carlisle was reading a medical journal, and Esme was redesigning the house using a new program for the computer, and Renesmee was playing Solitaire (Jacob was at a meeting with Sam).

"Hey Edward?" Bella murmured.

"Yes, love?" Edward replied as he zipped into the room and sat in the chair next to Bella.

"Why do the wolves imprint?"

"I honestly don't know. I remember that Sam once said that it was to make stronger wolves."

"I think that the wolves imprint as a sort of repayment," Jasper said thoughtfully, "Because they can't tell their secret to anyone. So, if they have an imprint, they have someone who isn't a wolf that they can talk to about it. Also, as you can see with Jacob, being a shape-shifter takes a lot of their time. They need someone that understands why they can't go on dates and such as much as a normal couple would be able to."

"Lili thinks it has to do with reincarnations!" Renesmee chimed in. The rest of the Cullens looked at her, interested, and Renesmee repeated word-for-word what Lili had said just a week ago.

"But MY theory is…" Renesmee continued, "That the imprints would be lost without their wolves. Not in a co-dependent way, of course. But in a hurting way. According to the guys, Emily's always been pretty, but she was also always quiet and reserved. AND she was overshadowed by Leah. So some cosmic thingy gave her Sam, so that she could finally realize her true potential, even though Leah ended up getting hurt in the process.

"According to Embry and Quil, Kim's always been kind of quiet and shy, and she could barely speak to a guy for more than a few seconds before blushing and/or running away. Jared gave her confidence and spirit. Before Claire met Quil, and I hear this from my sources, she was really spunky and difficult to manage. Quil will teach her to be quiet and listen, and to appreciate things around her. Jake told me that Rachel was all moody and angry, but now Paul can keep her calm, even though he's moody and angry, too. And she can help him keep calm as well."

The Cullens nodded. Her logic made sense. "But what about you, Ness?" asked Jacob as he walked in. He had been listening the whole time.

"Well, Nessie is a hybrid, and is easily the most beautiful thing in the world, even more so than the Cullens," began Embry as he, Quil, Seth and Lili shuffled in behind Jacob, "If I met her at school, I would be super-intimidated. And I saw Nahuel the last time he visited. He could take his eyes off of her," Jacob growled, "And you guys are going to have to move around a lot, because you don't age. Ness needs a constant companion who can deal with everything that life throws at her. That's Jake. He will always be there for her to lean on."

"Oh my God, Embry, when did you turn smart?" Quil asked in astonishment.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked it! Jasper's idea belongs to ****Jmarcinikglsd**** and ****Hannibanani927****. Renesmee and Embry's joint idea belongs to ****TwilightHeart21****. Before I end this, I just want to tell you guys that, if you have any more ideas, and you send them to me, I will put them in another chapter. Ciao!**


End file.
